Emmett Benton (film)
Emmett Benton is a character in the 2015 musical, fantasy, adventure film, Jem and the Holograms, directed by Jon M. Chu. He is loosely based on the character of the same name from the original '80s animated series, Jem. __TOC__ Personality Emmett was an inventor and a dreamer, always working on his greatest creation. A very kind and loving man who had to raise his two daughters all by his own. Learning that he had very little time left to live, he started to work on a secret project: .]]a little toy robot he wanted to leave as a goodbye present to his daughters, Jerrica and Kimber. Unfortunately, he passed away before he could finish it. Even though he was a very hard-working man, that didn't retain him from also being a very caring parent, especially when Jerrica entered his workshop and whom he would tenderly call her his "diamond in the rough" or his "gem". At that moment, he would stop doing whatever he was working on and spend some of the little time he had left with her. Plot Emmett Benton was a very hard-working inventor who used to spend very long periods of time in his workshop. Unfortunately, he learned that he had very little time left to live, so he started working on his greatest creation: a little toy robot that went by the codename of 51N3RG.Y (or "Synergy"). However, that didn't stop him from spending as much time as possible with his two daughters, Jerrica and Kimber, which he had to raise on his own. Emmett developed a special bond with Jerrica, who liked to enter his workshop frequently to see what was it he was working on that took so much of his time. He called Jerrica his "gem" and liked to whistle her a little tune composed of two parts, a "calling" and an "answer". He started by whistling the first part and Jerrica would then respond with the other. Sadly, he was not able to finish his project and passed away a short time later. Before this happened, though, at some point he gifted Jerrica with a pair of star-shaped earrings. Even though Jerrica was not ever able to make Synergy work, she liked to keep it on her shelf to remind her of him. Ten years later, when Jerrica and her sisters moved to Los Angeles pursuing a music career, Synergy unexpectedly activated itself thanks to a GPS trigger. Projecting a holographic map of California and suspecting it pointed to the location where the rest of its pieces could be found, the girls embarked on a scavenger hunt to get them back. After many adventures and realizing that Synergy's last missing piece was in fact the earrings Emmett gave Jerrica when she was little, she finally completed the robot and it then proceeded to project a tridimensional holographic video of Emmett with a final message for her. In it, he told her that he always knew she would become a strong and resourceful woman when she grew up and that he had always been proud of her. He explained that when he learned how little time he had left, he knew he had to leave her something, something that could teach her the lessons he always wanted to pass on to help her create her own destiny. For that purpose he built Synergy, as his way of saying goodbye. He then proceeded to explain the meaning of each of the places where he hid the missing pieces: the pier being a place that would remind her how her destiny could be as beautiful as any ocean and the club being the place where he always wanted to take her when she was older, a place where many artists had inspired other people with their music. He finalized by telling Jerrica that his greatest creation was never Synergy, it was always her and Kimber. Gallery Emmett Benton (film) - 01.png Emmett Benton (film) - 03.png|Emmett teaching Jerrica to make the "sign of the horns". Emmett Benton (film) - 04.png Emmett Benton (film) - 06.png Emmett Benton (film) - 09.png|A young Jerrica arrives just as Emmett finishes saying goodbye. Category:Deceased characters Category:Film characters Category:Male characters Category:Parents